1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an expandable storage device.
2. Related Art
Today's active lifestyle requires that people be able to handle many different tasks at the same time. Not only has multi-tasking become commonplace, it has been taken to the next level with “hyper-tasking.” Today's busy professionals and homemakers are required to perform many tasks and run errands at the same time. For example, a trip to the grocery story may be combined with trips to the dry cleaners, soccer practice, or other activities. During these different trips, the refrigerated or frozen goods purchased at the grocery store may be left in a vehicle for an extended period of time and may melt or become spoiled. Such refrigerated or frozen goods could be stored in a conventional cooler, however the cooler would need to be separately loaded and unloaded from the rest of the dry goods purchased at the grocery store.
Additionally, during outings to the beach, picnics, boat excursions, etc., there is a need to easily store and transport both items that require refrigeration and dry goods. As mentioned above, one trip is required to carry the items in the cooler or the cooler itself, while separate trips are required for the dry goods. Thus, there is a need for a device that can keep refrigerated or frozen goods cool and prevent them from spoiling or melting and that can also store and transport dry goods in a single, easy to handle container.